


Подушка безопасности

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Army, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humanized, M/M, Military, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Наблюдение за, казалось бы, незначительными мелочами, помогает изменить жизнь в главных вопросах.
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834048
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Подушка безопасности

Мало что в мире так изумляло Рико, как кровать. Вообще идея любой мебели казалась ему странной: сидеть и лежать можно где угодно, верно? Для того чтобы поесть или покемарить, подойдет вообще любой угол поукромнее. Но всякие там ученые и прочие психи понапридумывали множество странных штуковин. Чего только стоили обувная ложка, нож для пиццы или бумажный зонтик… Но все же кровать уверенно лидировала в параде этих странностей. Его семье — тем людям, что окружали Рико теперь — понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы приучить его. Они-то ведь поначалу встретились в глухом диком лесу, а в таком месте знакомства не до этикетов. Однако уже тогда чужое походное жилище, палатка, поразило воображение Рико. Поначалу он не видел в шатре из ткани никакого смысла: темно, душно, запахи слышно плохо, подобраться к тебе может любой враг, и быстро из такой ловушки не убежать. И некоторое время упрямо отказывался оставаться в этой… палатке на ночь, хотя от спальника, щедро предложенного ему, не отказался. Спальник — теплый и мягкий, если лежать на нем, земля не такая сырая. У них было два, но один они отдали ему, Рико, а сами делили оставшийся. На спальнике он устраивался где-нибудь на полянке, пока двое новых знакомых укладывались в своем темном мешке. Они не настаивали на том, что и Рико должен во всем поступать, как и они, за что тот был им благодарен.

Затем случился один из тех немилосердных проливных дождей, которые частенько бывают в джунглях, и Рико согласился спрятаться от него в палатке, где, наконец, распробовал тепло и уют, и еще — безопасность, когда ты не одинок и можешь полагаться на товарищей.

Но что в те дни Рико был дикарем, что в нынешние — до сих пор поглядывал на окружающих его людей, чтобы понимать, как поступать в разных ситуациях, и частенько попадал впросак. Чего только стоил тот случай, когда они нашли работу спасателями на побережье, и Рико добросовестно выбрал себе бикини. Потому что это — вещь для пляжа, а кто он такой чтобы спорить с приличиями…

Одним словом, коварство кроватей было безбрежно.

Значит, сначала матрас, потом простыня (не спрашивайте зачем, Рико понятия не имел), потом одеяло, которое надо засунуть в специальный мешок, по-до-де-яль-ник (еще раз не спрашивайте), и, наконец, подушка, тоже со своим мешком – наволочкой, не подподушником.

Еще он однажды услышал про какую-то «подушку безопасности», и решил было, что эта мягкая штука под головой от чего-то защищает — возможно, что от дурных снов — но потом вроде как оказалось, что это деталь от автомобиля и на ней не спят. Одним словом, сплошная путаница…

Матрас — чтобы было мягче и не тянуло холодом от земли. Одеяло — для тепла. Но для чего подушка?.. Рико послушно клал на нее голову, как это делали другие, но сам исподволь продолжал за этими другими наблюдать, уверенный, что ему однажды откроется этот секрет.

И он открылся.

Или Рико только так думал.

Когда не было выездов на миссии (где подушек не водилось) и они ночевали дома, «на базе», как говорил их командир — каждый обращался со своей подушкой на свой манер. Шкипер прятал под нее пистолет — спать безоружным он полагал довольно извращенной формой самоубийства, юный Прапор оставлял там книжки, которые читал, а Ковальски… Ковальски обнимал её. Делал это с оглядкой, только когда было темно, и никто не мог бы увидеть, что ему совершенно все равно, куда положить голову, только бы было что обнять и прижать к груди. И это Рико очень хорошо мог понять. Он знал, как этого порой хочется — чувствовать, что ты не один, и что у тебя есть чем заткнуть эту дыру внутри. Ковальски никогда не говорил об этом вслух, не упоминал, не поддерживал разговоров на такую тему, но, оставаясь один, в темноте, упрямо вытаскивал подушку с её правильного места — того, на которое сам же клал ее по утрам — и обнимал, утыкаясь в пухлый бок острым носом, создавая иллюзию того, что у него кто-то есть.

Рико наблюдал за этим довольно долго — ему нужно было время, чтобы подумать. Глядя правде в глаза, такое применение подушки казалось ему куда разумнее, нежели её настоящее. Он бы и сам, пожалуй, поступил бы так же, но его положение в отряде отличалось от положения Ковальски. У каждого здесь были кое-какие свои привилегии: у Прапора многие нормы были ниже в силу его возраста, Ковальски допоздна засиживался в лаборатории, игнорируя режим, а его, Рико, особые права заключались в том, что он мог завести плюшевого медведя, чтобы обнимать его. Медведи считались ненужными для взрослых людей, и даже юный Прапор считался отлученным от них. Но Рико был особенным, и ему позволялось многое из того, что для прочих было неприемлемо. Так что свой изначальный план — поделиться медведем — подрывник решил отложить, придумав кое-что получше.

Ковальски как правило ложился спать последним. Выключал свет и забирался на свою койку в темноте, навострившись неплохо в ней ориентироваться. Темнота снаружи и вполовину так не причиняла ему неудобств, как темнота внутри.

Он забирался на свое место, поворачивался лицом к стене и на мгновение прислушивался – безопасно ли. И только после того тащил, подцепив за угол, подушку к себе, обнимал, и иногда на грани сна и яви ему и правда начинало казаться, что он не один. Это помогало бороться с чувством внутренней опустошенности и позволяло не ощущать себя отторгнутым. Социальное воспитание, бич и благословение их общества, оставило на нем, как и на многих, свои несмываемые следы. Оно требовало быть частью коллектива. В какой-то момент жизни Ковальски отчетливо осознал, что он один, всегда был один, и скорее всего всегда будет. Что таких, как он, на свете… ну пусть не семь миллиардов, но семь миллионов точно. Он не настолько уникален, чтобы привлекать этим других. Что в любом серьезном научно-исследовательском центре хватает людей куда умнее его. Что он может почивать на лаврах признанного интеллектуала и авторитета во всех научных вопросах здесь, в компании солдатни и обывателей, но не настоящих ученых. И что ни те, ни другие, никогда не примут его и не станут считать «своим». Что в попытке быть «лучшим», обогнать других, заслужить признательность и внимание своими рабочими достижениями, он совершенно потерял способность к нормальным социальным контактам, и что друзей надо было заводить до двадцати пяти, а теперь у всех они уже есть, и что нормальные люди странно смотрят на того, кому за тридцать, и кто остался один. Скорее всего, с этим человеком что-то не так, и с ним лучше не связываться: иначе, где все те, кто обычно есть у любого индивида.

Ковальски понимал это так же отчетливо, как и то, что не будет ничего менять. Ему нравилась жизнь в военном отряде, ему нравилось то, чем он занимался. По сути, единственное, что ему не нравилось – это осознание своего одиночества и следующее за этим чувство пустоты в груди, но его пока что удавалось утихомирить, обняв во сне подушку…

Однако в какой-то момент все пошло не по плану. Так уж устроен этот мир: всегда наступает момент, когда план перестает работать. Обычно это означает, что план пора менять.

Ковальски устал за день, закончил с попытками обуздать законы физики около двух часов ночи, и отправился спать, так и не решив свою задачу, бросив на столе все чертежи. Клонило в сон, не смотря на пол-литра кофе, которые он в себя влил за ужином. Голова гудела, в глаза словно песка насыпали и печально знакомое противное ощущение отчужденности снова когтило его изнутри. Шкипер позвал его в команду потому, что ему нужен был оружейник, врач и военный инженер. Не потому, что Ковальски был ему симпатичен. Работать он работал с Ковальски, но дружил с Гансом, и неважно, что потом сделал сам Ганс. Когда Рико пришел к ним, он одинаково глядел на обоих, но предан в итоге остался командиру и шел за ним, не за лейтенантом. А когда появился Прапор, он стал считать наставником Шкипера, хотя у Ковальски были все возможности завязать новые социальные связи и это Ковальски научил его минимум половине того, что Прапор знает теперь. И хотелось бы махнуть рукой и сказать, что он просто бесталанен в этой области и что дав ему умение перемножать в уме семизначные числа, природа отняла у него умение быть непринужденно-дружелюбным. Но на свою беду Ковальски был ученым и привык решать все проблемы одинаково: перечитывая горы литературы и собирая знания по крупицам. Книг и статей по психологии он перелопатил столько, что мог бы сам прочесть небольшой курс лекций. Увы, к сожалению, это был тот случай, когда знания в голове существовали отдельно от их практического применения в реальности, потому что невозможно просто усилием воли взять и полюбить себя, перестав корить за каждую оплошность. И от постоянной борьбы за это с самим собой Ковальски тоже бесконечно устал.

Однако, едва уткнувшись носом в знакомый прохладный подушечный бок, лейтенант вздрогнул, ощутив позади себя движение. Повернуться он не успел — да это было и не нужно. Он узнал человека за спиной.

— Что такое? — тихо, стараясь говорить обычным тоном, произнес он, надеясь, что причина в каком-нибудь кошмарном сне, или другой мелочи, которую он сможет быстро решить.

Рико в ответ фыркнул, толкнул его носом, как бы подвигая к стене, и обнял. Места для подушки теперь попросту не осталось — койки тут были спартанские, — так что пришлось вернуть постельную принадлежность на ее место в изголовье. Рико это одобрил, зарылся в мягкость затылком, подтаскивая Ковальски следом.

Тот не знал, что и думать.

— Что ты хочешь?.. — еще раз спросил он, уже не так уверенно, что, как он немедленно мысленно отметил, в общении с таким человеком как их подрывник было непростительной ошибкой. Рико согласен был слушаться того, кто знает, как поступать, но встречая кого-то, кто на этот счет не был убежден, Рико брал дело в свои руки. Вопрос выживания, как на его взгляд, и вопрос пары целых ребер, административного штрафа или капитального ремонта, как на взгляд его команды.

Рико сжал объятия крепче, уверенный, что это лучше всего пояснит, что он хочет.

— Не стоит этого делать. Это… не нормально. Давай обсудим всё с утра, если вспомнишь, а сейчас… иди спать. Иди. Спать. Место!

Но Рико полагал, что сейчас его место именно здесь. Видя, что Ковальски не понимает его, подрывник локтем спихнул подушку на пол, освободив им двоим еще немного места, и попытался пристроить голову старшего по званию у себя на плече. А едва тот — не без сопротивления — был водворен, снова обнял.

Ковальски понятия не имел, как реагировать, замер, вслушиваясь в чужое дыхание в темноте, но нервничать, как обычно, испытывать раздражение или злость из-за того, что за него решили не спросив, или хотя бы просто анализировать мешало то, что он знал Рико и знал его хорошо. Они были друзьями и, в некотором смысле, больше, чем друзьями: к человеку, который систематически прикрывает тебя, пока ты перезаряжаешься, отношение несколько… особенное.

Подрывник уже почти задремал, убаюканный теплом рядом с ним, когда внезапно ощутил чужое прикосновение к руке, и едва слышный голос у него над ухом пробормотал:

— Спасибо, что ты… Здесь.

Рико радостно заворчал. Наконец-то!..

Предаваться терзаниям, лежа в таких надежных, горячих объятиях, не вышло бы ни у кого — и Ковальски не стал исключением. И возможно не сегодня, не завтра, и даже не через год — быстро такие дела не делаются, — но он справится с чувством внутренней пустоты. Первый кирпич в эту крепость уже заложен, и каждой неприятности, которая захочет его вырвать, Ковальски сможет противопоставить это сегодняшнее воспоминание: когда он так не хотел быть один, и Рико пришел к нему…

Подушку с утра они успели прибрать с пола до того, как это заметил Шкипер. Рико хозяйственно отряхнул ее и заботливо пристроил на место, будто ничего и не происходило. В голову ему нежданным гостем снова заглянуло воспоминание про подушку безопасности, и Рико тихонько фыркнул. Понапридумывали так много странных, непонятных и ненужных штуковин, но ни одна не помогла Ковальски, когда ему было плохо. Настоящая подушка безопасности — это он, Рико. И Ковальски, хотя и отлично понимал, что на самом деле за автомобильная деталь эта подушка, теперь держался того же мнения.

  



End file.
